This specification generally relates to apparatus for electrostimulation of body tissue, including methods of transcranial electrostimulation. For example, plastic changes in brain function can be safely induced in humans by low-intensity electrical stimulation through scalp electrodes. Such electrical stimulation is known as transcranial electrostimulation (TES). These changes can be potentially used for therapeutic or performance enhancing applications.
Transcranial direct current stimulation (TDCS) is a noninvasive neurotechnology, which applies small constant currents (ranging from 0.2 to 2 mA) to the surface of the scalp to achieve neural modulation. TDCS has shown promise in treatment for neurological disorders such as epilepsy, depression, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, pain and stroke. It has also been shown to improve cognitive functions, such as memory and learning in healthy individuals. There has also been a recent increase in research on alternating current stimulation (TACS) to affect cognitive function.
Conventional methods for delivering transcranial electric stimulation generally involve the placing of simple individual sponge-type electrode pads on the head of the patient. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved electrode assemblies, which provide enhanced stability and accurate placement of electrodes.